


take you over the edge

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Community: femslash100, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>If there’s one thing that can be said about Nattie right now, it’s that there’s this <b>edge</b> to her that wasn’t there the last time this happened, the last time they saw each other, and Nikki is <b>living</b> for it. </i>
</p><p>Written for <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1884788.html">Challenge #506</a> - "tongue" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal (Challenge #510 remainder period).</p>
            </blockquote>





	take you over the edge

**Author's Note:**

> i guess this is set kinda recently (i.e., august 2016, after nikki returns). also this is my 250th wrasslin work on here....... who let me do this

If there’s one thing that can be said about Nattie right now, it’s that there’s this _edge_ to her that wasn’t there the last time this happened, the last time they saw each other, and Nikki is _living_ for it. It’s that edge that has Nattie gripping hard at Nikki’s hair, that has her much more vocal than she might have been before, that has her shooting out a sharp instruction every once in a while. Nikki just goes with it, sucking Nattie’s clit into her mouth, luxuriating in the perfect slickness of Nattie’s cunt, just doing everything in her power to make Nattie feel good.

But even despite that edge, she’s still so _easy_ for Nikki to unravel, even with nothing but her tongue. That’s all Nattie asked for, after all. Nikki speeds up a little more, licking at Nattie’s clit, her nails digging into Nattie’s thighs, her gaze hopefully scorching hot and her eyes right on Nattie’s, and eventually Nattie’s bucking her hips into Nikki’s face, moaning longer and louder than she was before, coming undone so perfectly. Coming undone so perfectly all for Nikki.

Nikki pulls back, licking her lips, just watching as Nattie gets her breath back.

“It’s good to have you back,” Nattie says after a moment, pushing her hair out of her face. Her voice is slightly hoarse from all the moaning and her cheeks are flushed an obvious pink.

Nikki just smirks up at her.

“Oh, I know.”


End file.
